


Sleeping Beauty

by tiredhyungwon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dior - Freeform, Dodo - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Romance, dior is soft for her gf dodo, sleepy girlfriends are the best girlfriends, this is my first fic pls be kind to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 13:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredhyungwon/pseuds/tiredhyungwon
Summary: Sleeping Beauty rested peacefully in her bed while the kingdom waited for her to awake.orThe time when Dior was forced to stay late at work and came home to find her girlfriend passed-out on the couch.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mx fic so pls be kind to me :0 i've been wanting to write fem!mx for quite some time (thanks to mx-ray), so i decided it would be a good idea to start my fic-writing with a short drabble of dior and dodo.
> 
> kudos, comments, and constructive criticisms are appreciated !! thank you for reading :)

Dior dragged her feet over the carpeted steps, following the stairwell until she reached the front door to her apartment. The paint was faded and peeling, and the 1 in 201 was slightly crooked. She had intended on calling the landlord about it months ago but had been overwhelmingly busy with college courses and tiring shifts at the coffee shop that it completely slipped her mind.

Double majoring in art history and French hadn't been her greatest idea but she appreciated the challenge. The extra shifts she was picking up, however, were starting to weigh heavily on her body and mind. She loved her co-workers, Minji and Sangah, who always managed to make iced coffee spew from her mouth in fits of laughter, and they made shifts pass by much quicker than when she had worked alone in the past; but her boss continuously relied on her to cover late-night shifts, which prevented her from finishing homework at a reasonable hour, ultimately resulting in staying up late and barely getting four hours of sleep each night.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Dior peered at the black leather watch strapped to her wrist and decided that 10:40 P.M. was too late to call for any repairs—she would have to wait another day.

She grabbed the keys from her purse and unlocked the door, stepping into the warmth of her apartment. The lights were dimmed but emitted a soft glow in the living room, and muffled sounds from the television greeted her. Dropping her purse onto the wooden table near the door and kicking off her sneakers, she walked into the living room to find her girlfriend Dodo drowning in blankets—fast asleep. Cascades of chocolate-brown locks were splayed across the pillow and fell into her open mouth, and her soft and steady exhales brushed the hair further onto her face. Dodo's eyelashes fluttered and her fingers curled around the blankets in silent dreaming. Sleeping Beauty had nothing on her.

Laughing under her breath, Dior peeled back the blankets and slid beneath their warmth, curling her body against Dodo's. She pressed a kiss to the sleeping girl’s soft round nose, gently brushing her fingers across her cheeks, down to her plump lips, over her chin and angled jaw. The neckline of her t-shirt slipped over her shoulder and Dior eyed the small freckles and beauty marks that peppered her girlfriend's skin like streams of stars and constellations. 

Arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer. 

“I missed you,” Dodo whispered into her neck, placing her lips against the sensitive skin beneath Dior's ear. 

Dior shivered at the sensation. “I’m sorry I’m late,” she said gently, brushing hair behind Dodo's ear—the one that folded at the top and made her heart melt. “I had to cover the closing shift. I should’ve texted you,” she said, guiltily. “I’m sorry, baby.” Her fingers skimmed across her girlfriend’s shoulders, the fabric of her loose t-shirt wrinkling and shifting with each movement, exposing the soft skin at the base of her spine. Dior slid her hand under the shirt, drawing swirls and hearts and "I love you"s on her back.

“S’okay, you’re forgiven.” Dodo smiled sleepily, the corners of her mouth lifting despite her exhaustion. “Can we go to bed now?” 

Pressing another kiss to her nose, Dior turned off the television and grabbed her sleepy girlfriend’s hand, maneuvering them off the couch and towards their bedroom door. “I would love that.”


End file.
